Let's Go to the Mall
by DiscardedBox
Summary: Inuyasha and friends go to the mall and scare innocent people...ha...ha...


"Let's go to the mall!"  
By: DarkLark00  
Disclaimer: not mine.  
"Yes! Yes! Yes! It's summer vacation! No more school! Yippee!" shouted Kagome happily as the bell rung. She ran out of the building faster than any one else in the school. "Don't you want to say bye to us?!" called her three annoyed friends. But there was only a trail of dust left.  
  
"I'm hooooommmee!" Kagome walked quickly to her room and stuck in her giant backpack, a large plastic bag stuffed with candy, chocolate, brownies, and other sugary things. She hurriedly put all the stuff in her bag. Next, she headed towards the kitchen and raided it of its ramen and fruits and veggies. "Bwahahahahahahahaha!" She cackled for no apparent reason.  
  
"Hello!" said Souta brightly as Kagome dashed out of the house. She skidded to a halt (because she was about to crash) and her heavy bag flew out of her hands. It landed directly on top of Buyo, flattening him. o "Ooooooppss. I'll fix it later!" she said to Souta, who nodded, and flew towards the well. She must have a very important meeting in the feudal era, thought Souta. I'll just get some ramen to eat. I'm starved. Souta walked into the kitchen and searched every cabinet. "Kaaaggoooooommmee!"  
  
"Hi everybody," said Kagome breathlessly as she lugged her overloaded Buyo- squasher to Kaede's hut, where her friends were waiting. "What made you so inactive?" Inuyasha asked. Shippou looked at him questioningly. "Bored?" repeated Kagome, missing the sarcasm. "I'm not bored at all! In fact, this is what I wait for all year." "What is it?" Shippou asked anxiously. "SUMMER VACATION!!!!!!"  
  
"Summer vacation is when I don't go to school for two months and get to spend all my time wherever I want," Kagome explained. "I thought we might have a celebration!" She dumped all of the food from her bag and Inuyasha attacked all the ramen and took it to a corner. "Hey! No fair! I want some ramen too! Kagome, make him give it back!" protested Shippou. "SIT!" "SPLAT!!!"  
  
"Okay. The plan is that you guys come back to the present with me. You can see what the future is like, okay?" said Kagome. "Do we have to." whined Inuyasha. "YES!!!" everyone shouted. " But Kaede.uh.shouldn't really be.uh.coming because she's kinda.old. No one would want to look at her wrinkly sagging face anyways." Inuyasha muttered. Everyone nodded in agreement but Kaede didn't notice the insults. (Hello? Are you deaf?) So everyone raced back to the bone-eater's well.  
  
"Uhhhmmmm. who's going first?" whispered Shippou staring down the dark well that seemed deeper than usual. Kagome gave him a shard and hopped in. " Geez, you scardy-cat. You can't do anything by yourself can you," muttered Inuyasha as he grabbed Shippou and tossed him in ("AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH"). He followed in and so did Sango and Miroku. Kaede watched them drop down in the well and as soon as the last person was sure to be gone, she started shouting swear words at Inuyasha.  
  
Souta and Buyo were near the well playing soccer. Well. no one was really playing soccer. Souta was yelling at Buyo for being so lazy and inactive. Buyo was asleep. There was a flash at the bottom. "Ooooowwwww." cried a small, squashed, unfamiliar voice. Souta ran to look. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!" Souta screamed. A dark, moving heap was lying at the bottom and he fled back to the house. "Mooooommmyyy!!! There's a bunch of strangers in the well!" "Well.then let's take a look." "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Owwwww." Shippou had a whole bunch of bumps on his head because the landing was rough. When everyone had stood up and dusted them selves off, two heads popped over the top of the well. "It seems as if Kagome has brought more friends home." said Kagome's mom. When everyone was out of the well, Kagome introduced them. (time passes)  
  
The next day. " Let's go to the mall to buy some souvenirs," suggested Kagome. No one knew what the mall was but they nodded. "Does it have food.like.umh. RAMEN?" asked Inuyasha loudly. " Yes, now let's go already," Kagome said impatiently. "Oh wait! You guys can't go out looking like that. Your outfits are out of date. We need to get you some different clothes!" "Can I still carry around my boomerang?" "No. they don't allow weapons at the mall." " Can I bring my sword?" " NOOOO!!!!!" "Touchy." " Can I bring my staff thingy?" " Let's not go there."  
  
The next moment. Souta walked outside to see. BLOOD EVERYWHERE!! Just kidding. It was Miroku dressed in a blue collared shirt and a tie. Souta backed away and bumped into Sango. She was wearing a simple T-shirt and jeans. "AAAAAAAAAA!" Souta screamed (why would he be screaming? They look normal enough, right?). " Is there something wrong?" Sango said to herself. Shippou was also dressed in a T- shirt and shorts. All the sleeves were way too long. "AARrrgghhh!!!" there was a frustrated yell upstairs. " I AM NOT DRESSING IN REGULAR HUMAN CLOTHES. I LIKE MY FIREPROOF FIRE RAT KIMONO JUST FINE, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "FINE! BE THAT WAY!!!!" " CRASH!!! BANG!!!" Everyone sighed.  
  
At the mall. " Why'd you have to take the sword along, Inuyasha?" Shippou said. He got a punch from Inuyasha. " OWWWWW!!!!!" The people walking by the group either ran away or stared at Inuyasha. "What are you looking at?!" said Inuyasha in a voice that made people flee for their lives. " Hey Kagome!" said a voice. Kagome turned around nervously. " Oh hello. heh.eh." it was Kagome three friends. They came over to the group and stared at Inuyasha. ("What are you looking at!") "Oh. this. these. are. my relatives!" Kagome explained hesitantly. "This is my aunt (points to Sango), my cousin (points to Shippou), my uncle (points to Miroku), and my. uh. grandpa (nervously points to Inuyasha)!" " WHA-" " That's right," said Miroku covering Inuyasha's mouth. " Oookkkaaaayy." said her friend with the hair band.  
  
"Hey grandpa. Look over there! There's food!" cried Shippou giggling. " Where!?" shouted Inuyasha. This really freaked out Kagome's friends because old grandpas don't usually yell like that. Shippou pointed o a noodle cart. "AHHHHHHH!!! GIVE ME RAMEN!!!!" everyone around Inuyasha started to run away furiously. (Kagome:* sweatdrop *) " Uh. SIT!!!" yelled Kagome. "SPLAT!!!" " Why does this have to happen to me?! Honestly, I must be cursed or something." Kagome said under her breath. She turned to her frightened friends. " My mom said I have to be home by.uh. 9:00. I gotta go. See ya!" Kagome turned to her friends. No one was there. She looked up to see Sango examining a can a BUG-B-GONE. Shippou was crying over the foxes in the stuffed animal shop. Miroku was staring at a poster of perdy gurly rock star people. Kagome didn't need to look to know that Inuyasha was snarfing down ramen. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! WHY MEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!"  
  
"I need aspirin." "What's aspirin?" "Never mind." *collapses on the ground and faints~~~* It was four in the afternoon and everyone had gone back home. The Yasha gang had scared the cra* out of everyone at the mall and they were left deserted. "Oh well.at least I got myself free food," sighed Inuyasha. Miroku was apparently drooling over the poster that Kagome bought him. Inuyasha and co. took Kagome and headed over to her house (uh. shrine.). When Kagome woke up, the first thing she said was: " What a way to start the summer vacation.ugh.my head hurts." 


End file.
